


Eye-Candy

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Otherwise none, Sexy ass MF Jared/Sam cause yeah, that’s a warning!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Just a fic inspired by a pic.





	Eye-Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this damn pic and I just…died! Ya’ll bitches (you know who you are) posted this little Jared/Sam spam and DID THIS TO ME!!! My brain short-circuited and this happened. Blame yourselves! And also @winsister91 who said “Post it now!!!”.

We were all up late last night, drinking and unwinding. The boys had well more than I did. I never drank much and when I did, I just had a really high tolerance. I decided to wake them up with some coffee in bed. They do so much, work so hard. It’s nice to be able to give them caring little treats from time to time.

I knocked on Sam’s door before entering but didn’t get a response. His room was dark. I flicked on the bedside lamp to see Sam, asleep in his bed, the blankets pulled up, almost covering his head. A little bit of his unruly chestnut hair poking out the top against his pillow.

I sat on the bed beside him, coffee mug in hand, and gently ran my hand along his upper arm.

“Sam,” I whispered, trying not to startle him, “Time to get up, Sweetie.” He groaned and shifted slightly under the covers. I giggled, moving my hand to scratch at his scalp. “Come on, Sleepyhead. I have coffee.”

At that, he shifted, rising from beneath the covers and shifting to a sitting position against the headboard, reaching for the coffee. As he began to sip, my eyes went wide, shamelessly roaming his exposed torso. My eyes traveled from his hand that pushed hair from his eyes, down his flexed bicep, over his toned torso, and finally to his toned and flexed abs where the sheet ended. I bit my lip, my thoughts filling me with a desire to reach out and lick every line and inch of his exposed flesh.

Sam cleared his throat and my eyes swiftly moved to his. A smirk adorned his face. I had been caught. He knew exactly what I was thinking.

“Hmm?” I hummed, still biting my bottom lip. He laughed.

“I said, thanks for the coffee.” He flashed a half-smirk, his eyes narrowed as he allowed them to trail my form, much as I had just done to him.

“Um…you’re welcome.” I stammered, feeling the tension of the moment and suddenly feeling the heat in my face from embarrassment. I quickly rose from the bed and out the door. I paused in the hallway, out of sight, with my back to the wall and eyes closed, desperately trying to compose myself. “Fucking Hell!” I muttered to myself as I continued down the hallway.


End file.
